gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-103 Hamma Hamma
AMX-103 Hamma Hamma is a prototype space mobile suit, built during the first Neo Zeon war as a testbed for the quasi-psycommu system. It was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and was piloted by Mashymre Cello. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Axis/Neo Zeon began openly moving to conquer the Earth Sphere at the outbreak of the First Neo Zeon War, they developed several prototype mobile suits to serve as testbeds for advanced new technologies. One of these prototypes was the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, the primary function of which was to test the new "quasi-psycommu" system. The Hamma Hamma's quasi-psycommu was intended to control its two wire-guided claw-hands, each of which was armed with a 3-barreled beam gun. This was the only armament mounted on the Hamma Hamma itself, as the remaining reactor output was required to operate the large number of thrusters arrayed on the massive shoulder and skirt armor of this highly maneuverable mobile suit. In order to be equipped with additional beam weaponry, the Hamma Hamma could also carry a shield that was equipped with its own independent power generator. This generator powered the weapons mounted on the shield, which included three linked beam guns, a pair of beam sabers, and a space mine launcher. Armaments ;*Wire-Guided 3-Barrel Beam Gun/Claw :The Hamma Hamma mounts a 3-barrel beam gun in the palm of both of its claw like hands. These beam guns are the Hamma Hamma's primary weapons and are the only weapons that draw power directly from the mobile suit's power generator. The weapons were designed to test the quasi-psycommu system and can launch from the Hamma Hamma's arms, controlled via wires that keep the beam guns powered. However the quasi-psycommu system was ineffective and failed to give the Hamma Hamma the all range attack that the designs said it would have. But the six beam barrels had a power output of 3.1 MW, meaning it still had a decent amount of firepower at its disposal. ;*Shield :Like most mobile suits the Hamma Hamma could be equipped with an optional shield to increase it defense. However unlike most other shields the Hamma Hamma's mounted an independent power generator which was used to power several built-in weapons. ;*Beam Gun :One of the weapons mounted in the Hamma Hamma's shield are three fire-linked beam guns with a power rating of 1.8 MW each, which is more than enough power to obliterate the gundarium alloy used to make the Zeta Gundam's head, but is far less effective against the armor of the ZZ Gundam. ;*Beam Saber :The Hamma Hamma's shield serves as a recharge rack for two beam sabers that are hand carried when used and have a power rating of 0.74 MW. ;*Space Mine Launcher :The third and final weapon mounted on the Hamma Hamma's shield is a space mine launcher that carries eight rounds. System Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The quasi-psycommu was a computer control system designed to allow normal (non-Newtype) pilots to operate wire-guided remote weapons and conduct all-range attacks in a fashion similar to Newtype-use mobile weapons equipped with a standard psycommu system. The development of this system was a major project for Neo Zeon's war efforts. Rather than sending and receiving data via thought waves as in a true psycommu system, the quasi-psycommu system continually samples the pilot's electrical brainwaves, allowing the pilot to communicate specific instructions almost instantaneously. This system permits the use of simple remote weapons like INCOMs, but even with computer support, these devices are capable only of two-dimensional movement. The system built into the Hamma Hamma would prove to be a failure, but it would later be perfected and incorporated into new mass production mobile suits. Variants ;*AMX-103G Mass Production Type Hamma Hamma ;*AMX-103P Waiqueure ;*YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu History Initially, only one prototype Hamma Hamma was in use, assigned to Mashymre Cello's Endra-class cruiser, which was tasked with recruiting new allies among the citizens of Side 1's Shangri-La colony and destroying the AEUG's sole remaining battleship Argama. Although Mashymre failed in his mission, his use of the Hamma Hamma proved its effectiveness as a fast and agile unit... and the shortcomings of its experimental quasi-psycommu system. As such, Mashymre could only use the Hamma Hamma's wire-guided arms as simple direct-fire, launch-and-retrieve weapons or extendable grappling hands, unable to carry out the simulated all-range attacks intended to be made possible by the quasi-psycommu. Despite its shortcomings the Hamma Hamma was still a powerful mobile suit, managing to heavily damage the AEUG's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, even destroying its head. Though at the time the Zeta Gundam was being piloted by an inexperienced pilot who was also fighting against Chara Soon in her AMX-104 R-Jarja at the same time. Though the Hamma Hamma mobile suit could battle the Zeta Gundam on more or less even terms it was forced to retreat against the powerful MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, the successor to the Zeta Gundam. As it was, the Hamma Hamma never made it past the prototype/limited production stage and onto the hoped-for full production lines. However, the quasi-psycommu technology would later be perfected and incorporated into a later mass-produced Neo Zeon MS, the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Picture Gallery Hamma Hamma Lineart.png|Lineart of Hamma Hamma Hamma Hamma head.jpg|Hamma Hamma's head Hamma Hamma shield.jpeg|Hamma Hamma Shield amx-103-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber 150px-AMX-103_Hamma_Hamma.jpg|SD AMX-103 Hamma Hamma as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia *In Gundam: The Battle Master 2, Hamma Hamma was one of the playable suits but when it was localized as the first Gundam Battle Assault game overseas, it was replaced by Wing Gundam. *In Gundam Battle Assault 2, Hamma Hamma can only be played by using Gameshark device. Very unproper that Hamma Hamma is piloted by Domon Kasshu in the game. *Hamma Hamma is a playable unit in ''Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus". It is the only unit in the game with an idle animation; pulling out a rose in praise to Haman. External Links *AMX-103 Hamma Hamma on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-103 ハンマ・ハンマ